ZOMG
by 12evil2
Summary: It started out with my friend writing his own story. He finished it awhile back and now he wants me to write the 2nd part to it. I might fail D: Rated M for future chapters
1. Chapter 1

_You wake and you sleep. The days are the same, cold and long. You feel as though nothing will change, live your life, its always the same. Something is wrong though. The weather is the same, nothing has changed, but your mind is telling you different. Something is going to happen, something is going to change. What is going to change? You know everything is the same, always has been. But not today, something is wrong, out of place. A strange sense of Deja Vu sweeps across you. You know, but then don't know, what that something is. But you know it has already happen._

A soft delicate hand reached from underneath a quilt and fumbled around with a clock. It glided on top of the clock. Soon, it found a small dial, and began turning it until it couldn't turn any more. A rustle stirred from underneath the quilt; however, it settled. A boy of 17 years of age arose from the bed and glanced at the clock. Six the morning. He light out a small sigh and brushed a lock of black hair away from his face. He turned his head to face the window. He didn't except much. His blinds were fully opened, for the light to come in. The light will never come, not when the clouds block the sun. He smiled, he didn't mind the clouds. He tossed the quilt aside and stretched. His muscles were a little sore from gym class. He let his arms drop on his lap and he scanned his room. Small, and simple. Navy blue carpet with a faded moon and stars rug. The walls were pale blue and clean. His twin size bed against the wall, his dresser at the foot of the bed. His desk, right next to his dresser. Then his closest, nothing in it but art supplies and a first aid kit. The door, and a small bookcase which held some of his favorite books, his small clock. But a plush doll rested atop of the case. Its fake hair spiked up from the back of the head towards the front. The black shirt and pants with a strange design on the shirt. A Crescent moon with small stars that seemed to glow blue. A folded note laid next to the plush doll.

To: **Makoto**

From: -

Makoto tilted his head to the side. His bangs gently brushed against his cheek. He never could figure out who gave him the doll. He spent a week, trying to remember. His attempts failed so he tried to get on with it. It bugged him though, a note with his name, but no name of the sender. Makoto shivered. He always thought it of it as though the person had vanished, away from his life. Never going to return. His friend told him he was being silly. There's nothing to worry about, he just forgot the name of the person, that's all. "Whatever." his voice was clam, and gentle. Never harsh or rough. Makoto rose from his bed and walked over to his desk. He flipped open his laptop and clicked on his browser page. He quickly read the headline, _"The climate change leading into the next Ice Age?" _Makoto only glanced at the article. "Top scientists from all parts of the worlds believe that it is the reverse affect of global warming…they believe it connects to the auto makers…if we do not act now, it could lead to another depression… plants will become frozen, and animals will starve…people still starve, diseases will spread…" Makoto rolled his eyes. It was because of the climate change that got the world out of its depression. He quickly scrolled down and checked the weather. Sixty-five today. He smiled. It was the cold weathers that Makoto loved the most. It was his only excuse to crawl under his quilt as sleep all day. He walked to his door and gently opened it. The hall was dark. Good. He quickly and quietly walked to the bathroom. He turned on the lights and closed the door. Makoto saw his reflection. He knows why the girls in this school envy him, and why all the guys bully him. His fingers brushed gently across his cheek. His face is smooth, and clean. No lines of wrinkles, no face marks at all. His face was curved a little, almost the shape of a small child, but also with the shape of a teenage boy. His skin glowed brightly, even on the sunless days. The scarlet color comes to his cheek whenever its too cold or whenever he is embarrassed. His eyes were wide and lovely. Milky brown shaded with small but full eyelashes. His hair stopped at the end top of his neck, choppy, but smooth and silky. He is skinny, with a small curve that shaped his body; delicate. He hated it. From afar or at first glance, people mistake him for a girl. Until Makoto looks at them, that's when he sees their shock. He sighs and picks up this toothbrush. His friend always jokes with him about brushing his teeth. "Why bother? You're teeth will always be white." she commented. He put toothpaste on his brush. 'Because its nasty to walk around with a dirty mouth' he thought. He looked at his reflection as he brushed his teeth.

"I wish I had skin like yours Makoto."

"Why?"

"Because its so lovely. You can probably get anyone with that. Am I right?"

"I can probably get anyone to beat me up because they envy too much."

Makoto winced when he brushed too hard against his gums. He turned on the faucet and spit. He filled his bathroom cup with water, rinse, and spit once more. He switched the water of and grabbed his hair brush. He tilted his head to the side as he brushed. Makoto eyes glanced at his reflection, on his neck.

"Makoto, where did you get that hickey?"

"Eh? What hickey?"

"Don't lie to me, its right there"

"What? I don't believe you, give me your mirror."

"Alright, fine."

"….!"

"Well?"

"What the hell!? Where did I get this!? No! WHEN did I get this!?"

He winced once more. Not because he brushed to hard, but of the memory. The hickey is gone by now, but it scares him. He doesn't when or by whom he got it from. Was he drunk when it happened? Less likely, he doesn't drink. Drugs? Did he pass out? Frustrated, Makoto tossed his brush aside and walked out the bathroom, turning off the lights after him. He returned to his small room and walked over to his dresser. He pulled out a neatly folded white, button shirt. He walked over to his bed and set it down. Makoto grabbed the bottom of his shirt and pulled it over his head. Brush a small lock of hair out of his eyes and he reached down to put on his white shirt. His fingers fumbled with the buttons and smoothed out the collar. He went back to his dresser and pulled out a navy blue vest, with gold linings. He placed that over his white shirt and made sure the collars went over the vest. Makoto reached down and pulled out a pair of black pants, types of pants that weren't meant for him. He touched the soft fabric. The school wasn't able to give him regular guy pants. It was too wide for him. So they had to personally design pants for him. Makoto didn't really mind. Until his friend told him shocking news. "Hey, your new pants fit me!"

"What?"

"Hahaha. Look Makoto! They fit. You sure they gave you the right pair?"

Makoto ripped off his pajama bottoms and began putting on his pants. How was he suppose to know he was the waist side of a girl? Its not his fault for being so weak. Muscles never came onto his body naturally as they're suppose to. He managed to zip up his pants and button it. With a sudden change of mood. He opened the window. Only to be introduced with a sudden rush of cold air. He smiled. He closed his window and opened his drawers again. He pulled out a long gold scarf and two golden gloves. With the sudden weather change, the school wasn't able to change its uniforms. The girls complained about their legs being cold after the school had banned leg warmers. The boys had gotten angry after the school had banned long jackets that reached up to their knees. The school finally decided to make scarves, gloves, and leg warmer; the only warm items allowed to be worn in the school. Soon after that, they allowed the knee-length sweaters and jackets. Makoto settled the scarf, draping it on his shoulder, that way the back of his neck won't be cold. His smooth hands placed themselves inside the gloves. Makoto walked to his closest and took out his knee-length sweater. He was very fond of this sweater, he doesn't know why. Makoto brought the sleeves to his nose and inhaled deeply. The scent was intoxicating. A sweet aroma that made his blush. His eyes would eventually close as he inhaled. Makoto jerked the sleeve away. Last time he closed his eyes, he fell over and hit his head. Quickly he put on his sweater and socks and ran down the stairs. He's going to be late, he promised his friend that he'll help her with a test. "Mamma! Dad! I'm leaving." he yelled as he put on shoes in front of the door. He paused for a moment. No reply. Hastily, he yanked the door open and ran out of his home.

He cold feel the cold air pierce his skin, he could see his breath as he ran. The blood rushed up to his cheeks, making him scarlet again. His sweater flew behind him while his scarf wrapped around his neck. "I should've zipped it up…" he mumbled as he tried to bring his sweater down to his sides. He could feel his hearty rate increase as he ran faster to school. He turned a corner and kept running. 'Hopefully she won't get mad.' he thought. Makoto slowed down until he was walking. He took off his right glove and ran his fingers through his hair. Good, he wasn't sweating.

_Stop._

He froze instantly.

_-Look up.-_

Makoto slowly tilted his head up, his bangs covering his eyes. That's when he saw him. Someone was in front of the school, leaning against the brick wall. He wore a long knee-length sweater just like himself. His head was down. Makoto swallowed. Who would stand out in the cold so early in the morning? Makoto lifted his head. 'Should I walk or run?'

_-Walk.-_

'Why though? He might…'

_-No. He's safe. He'll help you.-_

This caught him off guard. 'Help me? I don't even know him.' Non-less, Makoto knew better than to argue with his better judgment. Carefully, he walked closer to the strange person. Makoto could see that the guy was young, only three or two years older than him. His hair was slicked up, not in spikes, but more in like bed hair. He was carrying something in his hand, that he help close to his lips. Makoto saw what is was, a ice bag. 'How strange,' he thought, 'aren't those out of stores now?' Ice bags were Popsicles put into a small plastic bag with a cap. They quickly stop selling those after the cold weather came, no one wants to buy ice while its freezing. Makoto heart rate sped as he drew closer to the boy. But also, a strange sense. Somehow he knew the boy, he knew the boy meant no harm. Makoto help his breath and look straight forward as he passed him. His heart beat crazily. He stole a glance from the corner of his eye, the boy never acknowledged him. Makoto nearly passed out when he entered deep inside the gate. He took deep breaths. He shook his head, no need to overreact. He gasped when he realized his friend was still waiting for him. Makoto looked back, the could see part of the sweater the boy was wearing. Makoto inhaled sharply and ran inside the school building.


	2. Chapter 2

"So did anything happen in English?" A small girl with long red hair slammed her locker close. "Hm?" Makoto glanced at his friend. She was around 5'4 feet. Her long red hair reached down to her lower back. It seemed to shine even in the dullest days. Her cheeks glowed deep red in the cold. "You know nothing happens in class Akane."

She laughed, her voice was sweet and childish. "Other than you always getting raped? Silly Makoto, everything always happens to you."

He rolled his eyes at his friend. True, the jocks at his school always tease him for looking like a girl. But they never did anything that close. He winced, he remembered a time where he was in the Locker room. They were close, very close. He vaguely remembers his shirt being forced off of him. He remembers the jocks forcing his hands down, a bandana wrapped around his mouth. He remember someone though, who forced the jocks off of him. He memorized the faint glow of a design. The same one as his plush doll.

"Makoto!"

"What? Oh right, sorry." He shook his head, no point in trying to recall now. That was in the past. He was sure it wasn't going to happen again.

"Do you want to go by the park again? Maybe the guy at the Café stand will be there again." Akane smiled as the held the books close to her chest.

"Well if that happens then I'm going to need some money. I wasted most of it on the hot chocolate." Makoto warned her carefully. The local park hand many small stores scattered around it. There used to be many Popsicle stands around, but its been replaced by Café stands, Tea stands and many other warm drinks and food. Three days ago, Akane and Makoto went to a Café stand and wasted most of their money on drinks and food.

Akane made a fan motion with her hand, "There's something called a job Makoto."

They both began to walk past the students through the hallways. "Yes, but there's also something called 'Advance classes' Akane."

She laughed, and Makoto smiled. Her laughter was always sweet and full of life. "Hey, English v2 is very hard." she complained. "I don't know why I bothered taking it now."

"You said you were going to America one day." Makoto pointed out. She rolled her eyes, "Yea, yea…"

"Please! Stop it!"

Makoto and Akane both froze and glanced at each other. A student yelling out? Makoto glanced around. They're were close to the last floor, so not a lot of students were around.

"Stop it!" the girl desperately called out.

Both Makoto and Akane walked towards the small corner that led to a turn in the hallway. That's when they it. One of the school jocks were harassing a freshman student.

"Come on, why are you so shy like that?" Makoto's eyes widen when he saw the jock's hand go up the girl's skirt.

"Makoto lets leave." Akane urged as she tugged on his sweater's sleeve.

"We can't just go Akane." he whispered harshly.

"Well what do you want us-" before she can finish, Makoto had already reached into his bag and pulled out a large pen imported from America.

"Stupid! You can't-"

Makoto stepped out and threw the pen straight at the jock's head. He guy winced and turned around. "Makoto!" he yelled. He let go of the girl and ran down the hallway, towards him.

"Shit! Run Makoto!" Akane grabbed his hand and dragged him down the hall.

"You idiot! Why'd you do that? You could've waited for someone else to come around. But no! Let Makoto save the day!" she breathed it out as they began to ran down the stairs.

"I couldn't just let him do that to her!" Makoto said, grabbing onto the railing as he ran down the stairs.

"Makoto! Don't think you're able to run away now."

Makoto winced at threat.

"You dumb Fat head! Leave us alone!" Akane yelled at the jock. Makoto could hear the footsteps of the jock coming closer. "Akane!" he hissed. "I know, damn it." she gasped out. Makoto saw the front exit coming closer.

"Open!" Akane yelled as she kicked the door open. Makoto felt the cool breeze of the air brush against his face. They were getting close to the front gates. "Makoto! Lets go to my house, I don't think he'll come near there." Akane gasped out.

They both made it to the front gates, and were about to turn left until Makoto felt a strong hand wrap around his wrist.

"I don't think that would work as well." The voice was a bit dull, bored, but it had a small musical note to it.

Akane stopped at Makoto's side. "And you are?"

"Minoru."

Akane glanced uneasily at Makoto.

"Don't worry, me and Makoto go back to Junior school." Minoru reassured.

Makoto finally glanced at him, he gasped. It was the same boy who stood here earlier in the day. He was still wearing his long sweater. Makoto looked up in his eyes. They were tired eyes, eyes that have seen everything and are tired of looking. His face was calm and collect. Makoto looked down, the guy wasn't wearing any gloves. He felt Akane's glove fabric wrap around his hand. "I don't think we'll need your help." she said with full authority.

"Perhaps, but if its to save Makoto from the boy who's going to probably do worse than punch him." Minoru said calmly. Makoto felt Akane's hand slip from his. "Makoto…" she whispered. He nodded, signaling his friends for his safety. Akane looked at Minoru's face, marking everything into her mind, then she finally left. Minoru began to pull Makoto away from the school. He panicked, they were going towards his house.

"Wait!" Makoto yelled. He put most of his weight on his heels, making Minoru drag him through the street.

"What?" Minoru said in a lazy voice.

"How do you know about the jock chasing us? How do you know where I live?" Makoto's voice begin to rise. If the guy called Minoru knew where he lived, then Makoto would have to yell. That means Minoru was a stalker.

"Hm, I can't believe you don't even remember me." Minoru replied with a small smile, as if laughing from an inside joke.

"Am I suppose to?" Makoto questioned, narrowing his eyes.

Minoru stopped, but his grip on Makoto's wrist was still firm. "What are you doing?" Minoru's voice was low, dangerous. Makoto shivered, but he noticed that Minoru wasn't looking at him. He was looking behind him. Makoto turned his head, only to see the jock with his mouth open. "If you intend to harm Makoto-kun here, then I'm afraid I'll have to stop you." Minoru pulled Makoto to his side and stepped in front of him; shielding Makoto with his body. The jock stepped back, glaring for a short while at Makoto, then he turned around and ran away. Makoto sighed, only one part of the danger was gone. Minoru began to walk towards the house, pulling Makoto with him.

"Tell me who you are!" Makoto asked, trying to keep his voice steady.

"I said my name was Minoru. You don't believe me?" He asked.

Makoto tried to jerk his hand away, but his grip was to strong. "Let me go!" he finally yelled. At the moment, Minoru finally let go of his wrist. Makoto stared at his back for awhile. His head was down, his hair covering his eyes. Makoto sense that he hurt him.

"I-I'm sorry." he stammered. Makoto reached out, a sudden urge to comfort him waved through him. But he let his hand fall.

"Ah…thank you though." he finally managed to say. Makoto stepped in front of him and began to run to his house. He turned the familiar corner and ran down the street. He felt bad, yelling at the guy who just saved him from the jock. But too many questions ran through his head. Why was he in front of the school? How did he know his name? How did he know the jock was chasing them? Why did he saved him? But most importantly, Why can't Makoto remember who he is? He burst open his front door.

"I'm home!" he managed to say out loud. He kicked off his shoes and set them close to the door. He paused, no reply from his parents. He shook his head. No point, they're most likely busy with something else. He walked towards his stairs. He was mentally tired. He forced his feet up the stairs. He knew he would have to call Akane to make sure he was home. He lowered his head as he opened his bedroom door. Makoto closed his door and locked it, he doesn't want his little sister running into his room. He froze. He heard the familiar squeak of his chair. He slowly raised his head, his eyes widen.

"It took you awhile to get here, even though you ran here."

Minoru stood up from the chair. Makoto saw that he wore a black t-shirt with white sleeves. Loose black pants with a purple lining. The shirt had a design. A musical note, engulfed in a faint purple flame. Makoto backed away as he came closer. His fingertips traced the surface of the bookshelf. He gasped when he fell on his bed. Minoru stood in front of him.

"What do you want?" Makoto asked in a weak voice.

Minoru said nothing. He raised his hand and brushed Makoto's hair from his forehead. His fingertips touched his head.

"What are you-" Makoto was stop when he felt a sudden pain pierce through his body. His hands jerked up and wrapped around Minoru's wrist.

"Remember." Minoru finally said.


	3. Chapter 3

"Sto-" Makoto's voice was stopped short. The fingertips pressed down harder on his forehead, forcing him to lie down on his bed. His eyes widen, the pain was unbearable. Finally, Makoto let out a scream. Black dots were beginning to cloud his vision. He faintly heard voices began to call him. Finally, blackness took over.

"Makoto!"

"Ah, Makoto…"

"Remember, every wish…"

He saw a girl, with long beautiful blond hair. A teenage boy, no younger than himself, smiling at him. He faded, Makoto saw something else, the faint Moon Crescent design. He saw another boy, the human-like plush boy. He had his arm extended, his hand waiting for Makoto to take his and. "Lets go." he heard softly. Makoto could suddenly feel the rush of wind pass through him. He saw clouds, then the universe sky. Next, he saw a sunny city. Filled with tall towers with plants and animals. He could faintly see the large ocean that sparkled in the distance. Makoto felt something press against his lips, as he did darkness was beginning to cloud his vision once more. Soon, Makoto felt no pressure no his forehead nor on his lips. His vision was coming back. He could see the colors of his room, the shape of something standing in front of him. He blinked, clearing his vision. He saw the familiar musical note. He saw the tired eyes, the lazy expression. He saw the bed hair. His eyes widen, tears began to collect.

"Minoru!" Makoto yelled happily. He sat up quickly on his bed and smiled. Minoru shifted his weight on the other foot and help his hand; making a peace sign.

"Yo." was all he replied.

Makoto shook his head. "Minoru!" he yelled once more. He got up and wrapped his arms around the lazy boy's waist. He pressed his cheek against Minoru's chest. Makoto smiled even more. Minoru's body heat was even warmer than he last recalled. He inhaled deeply. It was strange smell, it was hard to identify. Cold yet fresh, it almost smelled like flowers blooming in the snow. Makoto closed his eyes and hugged Minoru even tighter.

"Its been so long…" Makoto murmured.

Makoto slowly opened his eyes, he noticed Minoru hasn't moved his arms. He began to loosen his arms from Minoru, until he felt Minoru's arms wrap around him as well.

"Ah, Makoto. Forgot you were always so quick to the point." Minoru whispered.

"No, I'm just glad you're here." Makoto said, burying his face on Minoru's chest. Makoto felt Minoru's arm fall back to his side, his signal to let go as well. He took a step back and looked at Minoru.

"But Minoru…"

He tilted his head, "Oi?"

Makoto smiled and shook his head. "Why are you here? Where's Takashi? Did he send you here to watch over me while he went to genie world?" Makoto stopped. Minoru was no longer looking at him. Instead he was looking out the window.

"Makoto…" he said with a heavy sigh, "If you can remember who I am…then…"

Makoto took a sharp breath. His heart suddenly felt heavy, bruised with a few cracks. Minoru didn't have to say anything anymore. Makoto looked down at the floor, no longer smiling.

Takashi left him. His parting gift the plush doll.

"Ah…" Makoto shook his head, pushing those thoughts aside for now. "But, Minoru…"

He looked away from the window and back down at Makoto. "Hm?"

Makoto raised his head to look at him. "Why are you here then?"

Minoru laughed slightly. "Wow Makoto. You remember everything so fast and yet you don't know the most simple memory of them all."

Makoto raised a brow and tilted his head.

Minoru bent down a little to become nose to nose with Makoto.

He blushed.

"Are you actually asking me that Makoto?" he whispered softly.

"Well…" Makoto tried to pull away, but he felt Minoru wrap his arm around his waist. Makoto blushed even more and looked at him, confused.

"I'm your new Genie." Minoru whispered. He brought Makoto's body close to his. He bent his head down and gently pressed his lips against Makoto's.


	4. Chapter 4

Makoto was laying down on his bed. He used one of his hands to cover his mouth and the other arm to help his sit up.

"Minoru! What are you doing!?" Makoto yelled in surprise. It was more than just surprised, he was shock. He knew Minoru would never force him to a kiss. Maybe that's why he pushed Minoru away and ended up falling on his bed. Minoru tilted his head.

"What do you mean?" he asked causally. As if it never happened.

"What do you think I mean!?" Makoto yelled as he sat up straight. His cheeks were burning, he cold feel the blood go to the spot. Minoru let out a long sigh. He raised his hand to pinch the bridge of his nose.

"Really Makoto. I thought by now you would remember."

"I don't remember every little thing like you genie's do." Makoto said defensively.

Minoru shook his head. "It was just a marking."

"A marking…?"

Minoru glanced out the window. "Hm…how can I explain?" He looked back to Makoto. "Its like an animal leaving its scent on another animal. To claim its territory. That was the other genie's around won't try to do anything to you. Its just something we all have to do to our assignments. I don't think you'll like it if I left you a hickey instead." he said with a small playful voice.

Makoto shook his head. "Ah well, next time a warning would be nice Minoru." He could still feel the blush on his cheeks. He inhaled deeply and let out a long sigh. He could feel the blush starting to disappear now. "Well now what?" he asked.

"Hmm?" Minoru brought an ice pack to his lips.

"Where do you get those?" Makoto asked without thinking.

"Get what?"

"The ice packs. Those are out of stores now. I don't think they would sell them anymore." Makoto stood up when Minoru handed him the ice pack. He looked up at Minoru. He nodded. Makoto brought it to his lips and squeezed the plastic package. It was lemon flavored. Makoto closed his eyes and squeezed once more. Minoru laughed softly.

"Looks like you don't mind the cold."

Makoto shook his head and squeezed it once more. It tasted better than it usually does. The sweet flavor tingled his mouth and the side walls of his cheeks. It burned his throat with the sweetness. The coldness made the flavor even better. Makoto opened his eyes when he finished the pack. Minoru took it from him and closed his hand into a tight fist. When his hand reopened the ice pack was gone.

"Genie thing?" Makoto stated.

Minoru nodded, "I wouldn't want to bore with the details."

"But what about the icepacks? Where do you get them?"

Minoru only looked at him for awhile. Makoto understood.

"Genie thing?" he asked.

Minoru nodded. "Its simple magic Makoto. Doesn't take much effort."

Makoto nodded. Of course. Genie's have the ability to transport any item through a small magic opening. Apparently it was the basics, but Minoru once tried to explain it him, but it made no sense. Minoru looked around the room. His eyes darting to every bump on the wall, every crack on the ceiling, every stitch pattern on the rug and carpet.

"Can I help you?" Makoto asked, he was feeling a little rude, not being a good host an all.

Minoru lifted one finger and gently pushed Makoto back on the bed. "You might want to call Akane right now. She's getting a bit worried."

Makoto opened his mouth to ask about it but he soon felt a small object sitting on his lap. He looked down and saw the same design that Minoru has on his shirt. He gently cupped the small black phone in his hands. He watched the small screen. He was fascinated. The musical note was a dark purple color. The fire base was a light color of blue, it faded into a purple color at the tip of the fire. Makoto tried to flip the phone open, until he heard Minoru's low chuckle. He turned the cell phone to the side and tried to slide it open. It worked. Makoto gasped when he saw the flame suddenly extinguish. He was in a trance, sliding the phone open then to a close. He kept doing it until Minoru spoke. "Akane, remember?"

Makoto smiled, "Right…" He slowly dialed her number and brought the phone to his ear. "Hey Akane…"

Minoru looked away when he heard Akane's voice over the phone. Makoto's room is the same when he was last here. Minoru looked up, the ceiling was different. It used to be black, with the night sky painted on it. It was replaced by the simple white color. Minoru tilted his head. Did Makoto wish for a night sky? Is that reason why its gone now? Or Did Takashi simply didn't want it to be here anymore? Minoru looked away from the ceiling. He looked at the plush doll sitting on the bookcase.

Takashi's parting gift.

Minoru looked at Makoto when he heard the call had ended. Makoto looked at him and smiled. "She's not worried. Well, not anymore."

Minoru nodded. His gaze never left Makoto's eyes. Makoto looked down at the phone. "Thanks for the cell Minoru."

He didn't reply.

Makoto raised his head a bit. He gasped when he felt Minoru's hand stroke his cheek. "Minoru, what are you…?"

Minoru bent down to become eye level with him.

"Makoto," he spoke gently, "Its alright to cry."


End file.
